Conventionally, parking-lot-leaving support has been known that supports a vehicle that leaves a parking lot, based on a positional relationship with an obstacle in the back-and-forth direction.
Such parking-lot-leaving support calculates the distance to the obstacle in the back-and-forth direction, and derives a parking-lot-leaving path to have the vehicle leave the parking lot without contacting the obstacle (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-190531).
However, such conventional parking-lot-leaving support does not monitor the side direction (left and right direction) of the vehicle when deriving a parking-lot-leaving path. Therefore, even in a circumstance where there is an obstacle in the side direction, and the vehicle may contact the obstacle, the parking-lot-leaving support may be executed, and an occupant (for example, the driver) may feel a sense of discomfort.
Thereupon, it is an object of an embodiment to reduce such a sense of discomfort of an occupant, which may be felt when executing parking-lot-leaving support that supports a vehicle that leaves a parking lot just based on a positional relationship with an obstacle in the back-and-forth direction, by executing the support depending on a circumstance around the vehicle.